Pencils and the like commonly are sold in rectangular boxes having infolded ends, the purpose of the boxes being to confine a plurality of pencils and the like, for example, one dozen of those articles, in a convenient package for offer to a customer at the point of sale.
More commonly, the purchaser selects one of the pencils from the box for immediate use, and then stores the box and the remaining pencils in a drawer, or alternatively, if the stored items are crayons of different colors, the purchaser will withdraw all of the crayons from the box for alternative use, and then, return all of the crayons to the box for subsequent storage.